Everything
by cyko1003
Summary: [DannyLindsay OneShot] Everything is what he is. Rated T for implied themes and small language.


**AN:** Alright, well after the premiere I got a bit pissed off with how it ended, so I wrote this as an "alternate" ending for the episode. Special thanks to **Boleyn**, my MasterBeta - you rock my world, as always. Special props to **Blue **and **Spunky** - thanky!  
Please Read and Review - they help me a lot!  
**Disclaimer: **the usual, don't own, just borrowing.

* * *

**Everything**

I walk into my apartment, opening the door with far more force than is necessary. The sound of it hitting the wall makes me jump. I close my eyes and draw a breath, willing myself to calm down. I shut the door behind me and toss my keys onto the side table. They slide across the surface and tumble to the floor, clanging as they go. "Fuck," I mutter to myself, leaning down to pick them up.

As I stand up, hands snake around my waist. "Everything okay?" comes a grumbled voice, muffled in my neck. I draw a breath, smiling lightly. He has this way about him, this way of calming me even when I am completely on edge, riled up, anxious.

"Just a frusturating day," I say as I lead into him and allow myself to get lost in his embrace. His hands rubbing my arms leave tingles and sparks atop my skin.

"I missed you today," he says quietly.

"I know. We were on-site most of today, and when I was in the lab, you were on-site. I got the note you left on my desk though – it made me smile."

"Mmm, good," he says, turning me around and brushing his lips across mine. "I don't like it when I have to go a whole shift without seeing you." His hands run up and down my sides, my hands go up around his neck. It didn't matter how bad a day I was having – knowing that I was coming home to this, to him… just makes these sorts of days that much more bearable. He brings his lips down to mine again, making me feel as though I am floating, falling, leaving the world that holds me captive. His hands slip under the hem of my shirt, lightly at first, then with more force, more hunger, more passion. His touch ignites my senses, in ways that only he can.

Not seeing him at all today had been torture. I found myself distracted the whole day, looking over my shoulder, expecting him to come up behind me, to feel his breath on my neck, even if only for a moment. He has his own ways of letting me know he's thinking of me – notes on my computer screen, flowers on my desk, pictures in my locker. But today … today was tougher for more reasons than that. As I was leaving the lab, I caught sight of Mac with Peyton, and I immediately felt my mind settling on the man I was with now, who I had missed all day… and then to see Mac kissing Peyton in the middle of the lab, well that just made it sting even more.

But now, now I was with him, feeling him, experiencing him, tasting him. Our mouths part only for a moment as I lift his shirt over his head, running my fingers down the firm curves of his chest. I look up into his eyes, those deep blue eyes, the eyes that make my breath catch in my throat, that bore into my soul and make me forget my name. I lift my arms over my head and hold my breath as his fingers trail up my back, ridding me of my shirt.

My hands snake around the back of his head, pulling down him down to meet me, this time with a new level of force, hunger, longing. His body is press to mine, his heat radiating onto my skin, his scent filling my head. I want him, need him. Without disconnecting our lips, I grab the front of his jeans, pulling him to the bedroom. His hands are firm on my back, steadying me against him. We tumble to the bed together, completely wrapped up in each other, no space for even air to move between.

He runs a trail of kisses down my chest, down my stomach, undoing the button on my jeans and sliding them to my ankles. I run a hand through his hair as I kick my jeans to the floor. Again his lips find mine, his tongue finds mine, his passion meets mine. I fervently take him in, trying to take in every inch of him, unable to get enough. I can feel him fumbling with his jeans, struggling between getting them off and staying connected to me. I feel him start to pull away, but I won't have that – I need him, god I need him. My grip around the back of his head tightens; he grunts but doesn't fight me. I finally hear his jeans crumple to the floor.

He reaches for the blanket, pulling it over us. He's propped up on his elbows, looking down at me, running a hand through my hair and twirling a stray curl. His breathing is heavy, shallow. Without warning his lips crash down to mine. Every inch of his body is pressed against me, every movement reverberates through me. I close my eyes. This man does things to me, but more than anything, he awakens my senses, ignites my emotions, teaches me exactly what it means to live and to love.

Afterwards, I lay in bed and just watch him, even though I can't see his face. He lays against me, his face nestled into my neck, one arm draped protectively, lovingly, seductively over my chest. I watch the curves of his back rise and fall; my bed sheet covers only his lower half. The moonlight illuminates him.

I lightly run a hand through his hair and place a soft kiss atop his head, careful not to wake him. He does things to me, things I can't even begin to understand or comprehend. It scares me, but I like not knowing. Every day with him is a mystery, every meeting an adventure. I smile stretches across my face as I feel him nuzzle into me. I close my eyes and feel sleep begin to take over; this man is my heart, my life, my love. And I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
